This invention relates to new and useful indigoid dyes. More particularly, it is concerned with a novel series of water-soluble sulfonated indoxyl derivatives, which are of especial value in the field of food chemistry, in view of their unique physiochemical properties as food dyes, and as cosmetic colorants.